Champion's Right
by Kymberlea
Summary: Where do witches and wizards come from? There were other forces at work when Sarah defeated the Labyrinth. It wasn't just a game, it was Fate.
1. Chapter 1

_The origin of modern day witches and wizards is not known. What is known is that the earlier and possible originators of magic were exceptionally powerful beings who did not require wands or any other medium to work magic. Abilities were instinctive and operated on whim. An individual could work all manner of magic by the merest intention, almost like wishing. The majority of the earliest witches and wizards eventually descended into insanity due to the overwhelming amount of magic coursing through their systems and many committed suicide. These symptoms faded through the generations as the level of magic inherent to each individual became more stable and the use of wands became commonplace but remained in many pureblood families due to their tendency toward inbreeding. This is an unfortunate result of a misguided attempt at preserving and possibly increasing magic levels by older families as well as a misplaced sense of purity. Modern discoveries are ignored due to the incorporated understanding of muggle science in magical genes. This research has failed to reveal the original source of magic in mortal humans leading some more open minded magical philosophers to theorise the existence of another world, adjacent to ours, as the source of magic. _

_Extract from 'Magical Origins.' NEWT level History Of Magic Text._

Jareth was frustrated. In all his time as Goblin King no one had ever won the Labyrinth. Neither in his father's time or his grandfathers. In fact no one in living memory had ever won.

So why did the one runner he was desperate to see lose have to win.

Sarah was special. She had called him to her at an age before she could even formulate words properly. Mere whim was powerful enough. The first time he saw her as only a tiny babe, freshly born from a vain woman who had never wanted her, he felt the connection between them. The destiny of him, the Goblin King and High Prince and heir to the throne of the Underground, and this tiny, mortal babe had been intertwine. She should have been insignificant, born to a race still pathetic and squabbling about insignificant details always about themselves. But she wasn't. He had known then.

He watched her grow. He saw the mother who had despised her very existence come to feel some degree of affection, perhaps as much as she was able, for her extraordinary daughter. The father loved her from the first. He was truly a family man and wanted a child more than anything. His joy was immeasurable with his beautiful daughter in his life. Sarah thrived in a loving home. Happy and brilliant she excelled at everything she attempted. By age 8 she was far beyond her peers and ridiculed by those who envied her seemingly perfect life. After many failed attempts at connecting with both those who were her age and those in her own advanced class she began to withdraw into herself. But she still had her loving family. Her father doted on the child he had always yearned for calling her his little princess and lavishing attention on her. Her grandparents were similar having only Sarah, since her mother had been an only child and her father's parents had long since passed from cancer. So her home life was still wonderful. Except for one part.

Linda Williams was a vain and selfish woman. She loved her child as much as her nature allowed but still loathed to see all of her spotlight stolen. By the time Sarah was ten Linda had become abusive to her gifted daughter. Jareth saw the damage being inflicted upon the child he cared for and took the opportunity to remove the cause. He lured Linda away as the handsome and dashing actor Jeremy Davids. He fed her selfish nature, pandering to her wants and advancing her acting career until the inevitable day came when she divorced Sarah's father leaving both him and the girl that still loved and idolised her mother. Sarah retreated into fairy tales to feed her own desire for a fairy tale solution to fix her family. Jareth created a human persona to maintain Jeremy and retreated to the underground continuing to watch the girl his life now centred upon.

She grew, physically, but emotionally she seemed stuck on her mother leaving. Her brilliance faded in the face of her depression. Her mortal education still posed no challenge but she had no passion, instead retreating into fantasies about her mother. Jareth was felt helpless and he despised it. This remarkable child had been able to call him into her life as a babe and here she was now wasting away. Years pasted and her father moved on to another abusive wife. Jareth shook his head at the human's idiocy. He would even find it amusing if it weren't for the effect it was having on the girl he cherished. Procreation is the domain of married couples and Sarah's father was revelling in his new family. He now had a son, Tobias, to treasure as well as his new partner. Sarah was still his child but she began to fade into the background, helped along by Irene and her intense dislike of both Sarah's fanciful nature and the living reminder of her husband's ex-wife, of whom she envied, and his past. To be fair to the father, much of the abuse was carefully concealed by his manipulative partner. But none the less the damage was done.

Sarah's sweet nature was being broken and Jareth was in anguish. He began attempting to make her life more bearable. She yearned for a companion so he sent her a shaggy sheepdog puppy and manipulated the minds of her father and stepmother to think it was their idea. Her bulling classmates soon found themselves with hideous nightmares and quickly lost interest. He granted her the power of wishes and sent her a specially written edition of _The Labyrinth_ in the off chance it might lead her to him. But his powers were limited and his Sarah was still sinking into depression.

Irene quickly tired of the tedious tasks of motherhood and quickly manoeuvred into place the technically reasonable expectation of Sarah babysitting when she and Sarah's father Chris went out. She then quickly began abusing it behind a guise of put-upon misunderstanding that Chris quickly fell for. Soon Sarah was being left for days at a time with Toby and like any teen the brother that she adored began to wear on her nerves. Jareth became hopeful. Maybe this abusive, idiotic woman had managed to do something right and soon both Sarah and young Tobias would soon be safe from her manipulations. But Sarah loved her brother. As angry as she became at the unfair situation she very rarely got angry enough to take it out on Toby. Jareth rued her sweet nature. He loved her for who she was but still wanted her to lose her ferocious temper long enough to deliver her safely into his embrace, for he now recognised his feelings as love. The Goblin King and High Prince of the Fae had finally fallen, and for a mere mortal.

Eventually Irene became ridiculous in her demands, for she too was hoping for Sarah to lose her temper enough for an excuse to send her away. One particular night she admonished Sarah for failing to be home half an hour earlier than she had originally demanded and Sarah, already tired from the previous two nights of taking care of a cranky Toby, shouted and stomped off to her room. Failing to receive, once again, any affection or understanding from her father Sarah became incensed at Toby's continuing crying. She began quoting from her copy of _The Labyrinth_ in anger, the words fresh in her mind from when she had been practicing it earlier. The goblins Jareth had set as her personal guard many years earlier began to get excited. They could sense what was coming. He was quickly informed. They were all disappointed when the words she finally shouted were incorrect. Jareth had smiled to himself, she wasn't that silly, his Sarah was a believer.

Then IT happened. She did it. Her anger made her either brave or just callous enough to disregard her caution. Jareth's heart had leapt. It was the opportunity he had been yearning for. He was gone in an instant.

Sarah tore through his labyrinth with an ability that shocked him. He knew she was intelligent, but the ease with which she succeeded shocked him. Everything worked in her favour. Her love for her brother spurred her on, her intelligence made light work of puzzles and her humility allowed her to reach out to the occupants of the labyrinth and find those who would help. No other runner had ever thought to ask help of the labyrinth dwellers. His own reaction to her companions surprised him. He would never admit it aloud but he was jealous, especially of that little coward, Hoggle, yes he remembered the name. He got it wrong deliberately to antagonise the dwarf.

All too soon the girl he loved was gone. Even in their final moments together, Jareth's pride kept him from being truly honest in a way she could comprehend. He didn't blame her, he knew it wasn't her fault she didn't understand his hasty offer. He hated himself. But he would be patient. Time was on his side.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sarah woke up she felt exhausted. It was understandable, she had lived 10 extra hours yesterday, but she also felt strange. Something was off. The remains of her victory party still coated her room; above her were the streamers the strange red creatures that liked to take themselves apart had found somewhere. The floor was coated in rubbish and her things were everywhere. The Labyrinth creatures had obviously had a good time. So had she. She loved her brother, even if for that one moment she had truly wanted him gone, and she had proved it. He was home safe and sound because she had gone through challenges untold and hardships unnumbered to save him. Faced down the Goblin King and found herself his equal, for her will was as strong as his and her kingdom as great.

She sighed. Goblin King, no problem. A stepmother determined to get rid of her, Big problem. Irene was still determined to get rid of Sarah. Her latest ploy was to send her off to boarding school. Sarah was afraid she would succeed. Her father seemed to be coming around to the idea. Oh, he'd make sure Sarah went to the best school possible and that she was happy but the idea of peace in the house was extremely appealing. Sarah was beginning to feel abandoned and she feared for Toby. She's do anything to protect the brother she loved, even if he annoyed her sometimes. But then, she was 15. It wasn't her role to take care of Toby. Irene was his mother. It wasn't surprising that caring for a baby almost all on her own took its toll.

Sarah decided to get up to check on Toby. Before she could move, a shriek sounded from the master bedroom. Sarah was over there in an instant. Irene took one look at her and shrieked some more. Sarah ignored her and raced over to Toby's cot. Problem was it was a lot bigger than it was yesterday. She could barely see into it. Toby was gone. Sarah turned to Irene to find out what was going on to find her stepmother in a state of shock pointing at her. Her father was behind her, also speechless.

"Why are you looking at me like that," Sarah asked, starting to feel the panic engulfing the room.

She ran over to the mirror. Her eyes wide as saucers at what she saw. A child version of herself looked back at her. The 10 year old looked as shocked as Sarah felt. She started pinching herself, she must still be dreaming, the child in the mirror copied the movement. It hurt.

"What have you done you little witch!" Irene had recovered from her shock. Sarah's father still stood behind her unable to believe what he was seeing.

Sarah faced her stepmother.

"Where is my son, did you eat him, brew him up in a potion to make yourself younger! WHERE IS MY SON? My brother warned me people like you exist! You never seemed normal! Typical I would end up with a freak as well! His nephew is a little weirdo, just like his parents! And now I've ended up with YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON!" Irene shouted.

Sarah was in shock. People like her? What people like her? Why was she like this? Where was Toby? What the hell was going on?

Irene was livid. The little freak was just standing there. Her son was gone and the little freak was just standing there. Irene moved to grab her, to do what she didn't know, but before she could get her hands on the little kidnapper a man appeared. Taller than her, and with a regal presence he shoved Irene away and turned to Sarah. Picking her up he smoothed his hand over her face and Sarah went limp. Still holding her gently in his arms he turned to the two humans.

"The two of you, follow me". Irene heard his voice and felt both hatred and a great curiosity. This man was obviously involved somehow, probably in cahoots with Sarah, but the air of authority that imbued his words compelled her to follow. Reaching back

for Chris' arm, she followed the strange man downstairs to the living room. There was another man in there. This one much older and looking much more magical from his long white beard and hair to the pointed hat on his head. His clothes were long and flowing plum robes whereas the regal man's were tight leather pants and a poet's shirt underneath a vest. The two of them screamed _other_ to the thoroughly down to earth human woman and she felt suddenly afraid for her life. Her missing son forgotten. The man at her side irrelevant. She wanted to run.

Jareth glanced at Dumbledore. The look said everything. Jareth wasn't sorry at how things had turned out. He didn't care that the humans in front of him that had now lost both their children. The humans were Dumbledore's problem. Jareth only cared about the girl in his arms and he wasn't letting her go. Dumbledore watched as Jareth settled himself on the couch with Sarah now on his lap, his arms tightly around her. He wasn't going to be of any help.

Dumbledore turned to the two muggles. Both were in shock that was clear. He waved his hand. Both were now on the opposite couch. He started to explain, hopefully they were listening.

"I'm sorry to be meeting the two of you under these circumstances, but a number of events have taken place of which you need to be informed. Yesterday, when you left young Sarah here to babysit for the third night in a row she was rather upset. Young Tobias was also upset and refused to stop crying. Sarah, in a moment of anger, wished Tobias away to the Goblin King", Dumbledore nodded at Jareth, "like she had read in a book. Jareth acquiesced as he was fond of Sarah and saw this as an opportunity to, for want of a better word, remove her and Tobias from your care and abuse", this time the look was directed at Irene.

"As in line with the rules that govern all Goblin Kings, Jareth was required to offer Sarah the opportunity to win back her brother when she asked. Sarah succeeded. Now this is the interesting part. No one has defeated the Labyrinth, the task Sarah was set, ever in living or written memory. So long, in fact, that the original purpose of the Labyrinth had been forgotten. If a human wished to acquire magical abilities they would find a Fae sponsor and be able to attempt the Labyrinth. If they succeeded, they were imbued with a magical core, if they failed they would lose their first child to the Fae. For they have difficulty reproducing themselves. Eventually this practice was discontinued as there were enough witches and wizards for a thriving community and the Fae were managing to have more children of their own due to the influx of human blood. The Labyrinth continued as a test but humans wished their children away less. We believe various forms of religion were responsible for this decline. Millions of years passed. Generations of Fae and the old practice was forgotten. Until now."

Dumbledore paused. He had everyone's attention. The muggles no longer looked shocked. The father looked interested and the mother looked angry. He was unconcerned. He knew he could protect himself and Jareth would protect Sarah. Irene Williams didn't strike him as overly accepting anyway. She was the sibling of Harry Potter's uncle, Vernon Dursley, and had similar views on the magical world. It was the father that mattered. Dumbledore continued.

"So you see, Sarah has gained a magical core. She is now a witch with all that that entails. But it's not that simple. Fae differ from humans in their marriage, or bonding as they know it, rituals. Their magic leads them to their mates. Jareth has known Sarah since the day she was born, when she first was able to call to him. He didn't know they were destined, as it is known, but he cared for her even then. When she entered his world and proved herself worthy the magic named her his destined partner. She has become Fae, though the difference cannot be seen. She is now the High Princess of the Fae as Jareth is High Prince. When they marry they will become eligible for the throne. When an heir is born they will be crowned."

"Hang on here," Chris interrupted, "my baby girl is some kind of magical princess now?"

"Yes, you pathetic, undeserving human," contempt dripped from Jareth's words.

"WHAT, do you mean by that?" shouted Chris.

"Calm down, calm down". Dumbledore soothing tones interrupted the two men. "Jareth is simply angry because he does not approve of Mrs Williams' treatment of Sarah".

"What do you mean?" Chris sounded concerned.

Dumbledore sighed. The father cared. It just made the entire situation sadder.

"Your wife has been mistreating your daughter with the intent to get rid of her."

Irene stood up. "That's not true, I have treated Sarah like the daughter I never had. I certainly never mistreated her. Its not my fault that moron," she pointed at Jareth, "sees what he wants to".

Chris looked at her. "Why did you insist that we leave Sarah to look after Toby so often then. I'm not stupid; I just didn't know what to do. Last night you yelled at Sarah for not getting home early enough when she was only 5 minutes later than you demanded. 3 nights she looked after Toby and you never said thank-you and now he's gone." Chris turned to Dumbledore, intimidated by the murderous look that had remained on Jareth's face during the entire conversation.

"Where is my son?" he asked, hesitantly.

Dumbledore answered the heartfelt question, "I'm afraid preparations were made for him ready for Sarah's inevitable defeat. They were irreversible when she won because of other events. Do not worry. He will be happy. When he is older he will be able to come and see you".

Chris nodded, too overwhelmed to oppose what likely couldn't be altered.

"That's not good enough," Irene had sat back down again during Chris' tirade but her courage had returned.

"Too damn bad. I wouldn't give him back anyway".

Jareth's mocking tone caught Irene off guard. She was used to people bending over backward to accommodate her when she spoke like that.

"Don't worry, Tobias will be able to visit you as well when he is older. But right now, nothing can be changed, I'm sorry," Dumbledore's brisk tone betrayed the sentimentality of his words. He agreed with Jareth that Tobias' current situation was preferable to a youth with a mother like Irene Dursley Willaims.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering why my daughter is a child again?" Chris' curiosity had returned.

"The Labyrinth is protecting her. Most of the first witches and wizards descended into insanity due to the sudden influx of magic into their systems. Children are much more adaptable. Being a child again will allow Sarah to attend Hogwarts" Jareth paused, nodded to Dumbledore and continued, "and learn to control her powers like any other magical child. It will keep her sane and give her a proper chance to accept the changes in her life and make the most of it."

"What is Hogwarts?" Chris wanted to make sure his little princess would be alright.

Dumbledore answered this time. "It is a school of magic, located in England. I know it is far away from America, but Sarah will be a powerful witch and we are better equipped to help her there. I am the headmaster. That is why I accompanied Jareth here today."

Chris sat back, satisfied, he trusted this odd old man, he seemed to truly want the best for Sarah. If he said Toby was safe, Chris believed it. He would see his children again one day, he was sure.

Dumbledore smiled. It was genuine. He liked this muggle. And from what he had heard, Sarah took after him in her nature. She certainly was a beauty, maybe that came from her mother, he hoped she had nothing else from that side, he'd heard about Linda Williams.

Irene was seething, but she honestly believed she wouldn't be getting her son back and deep down she knew that was a good thing. She certainly didn't want Sarah back. Maybe she could achieve one victory over these two odd men. She stood back up.

"If your not going to give Toby back, take the little witch and get out!" she shouted.

Jareth stood, Sarah still clutched gently in his arms. "Glad to". He was gone in an instant.

Dumbledore stood also. "It was a pleasure to meet you Chris Williams, my name is Albus Dumbledore, should have said it sooner, I will keep in contact with you about Sarah's progress, if you like?"

"Please do, it may not have seemed so lately, but I really do love my daughter".

"I will. I'll keep you updated on young Tobias as much as possible as well." Dumbledore replied.

"Thank-you. But what has happened to Toby?"

"He is the new Goblin King, Jareth made him his heir while Sarah was in the Labyrinth and when Sarah was made High Princess, Jareth was no longer eligible to be Goblin King. There was no other heir. But he will be safe and happy. Sarah will make sure, I'm certain."

"Thank-you."

Dumbledore nodded. He then walked outside and disapparated.


End file.
